A Mirage of Violet
by Lost In My Dreams
Summary: Syndrome survived and he's got a new plan. Mirage joins up with him again, and Violet is kidnapped. Can the Incredibles survive what Syndrome has in mind?
1. Chapter One

Hi everyone! This is my first fic, but I think it's good and hope you will too!

I actually started writing this in a notebook, but now I think I should put

what I've got done on here. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, feel free to email me with comments, suggestions, or ideas for the story.

Or just email me for whatever.

Enjoy,

Elizabeth

**A Mirage of Violet**

**Chapter One**

It had been three years since Syndrome had died, and everyday Mirage's guilt grew. He had trusted her, made her his second in command, and she repaid him by letting the Incredibles escape. Then again, he had almost gotten her killed. But he said her knew Mr. Incredibles wouldn't kill her, that he was sure...She shook the thought from her mind and admitted that she felt guilty. As she sat on her big bed, she pulled out a box from under it. She opened it slowly, and it revealed her old communicator that he gave her. She ran her finger over the speaker she used to talk to him on. She missed him.

**BEEP! Incoming message!**

Mirage jumped as the communicator blinked it's screen.

_How can this be?_ she wondered. _The only other person who knew about this_

_communicator was Syndrome, and he's dead..._

She pushed the 'Receive Message' button and listened to the voice of her long-lost partner.

"Mirage, are you there?" Syndrome said.

She stared at the communicator before she realized he wanted her to respond.

"Yes, Syndrome is that you? Are you alive?"

She waited for a second before the communicator blinked again.

"Yes, it's a long story but I want you to come back to the island. I need your help with my latest

project."

_Well, _thought Mirage _Syndrome asking for help? This had to be a first._

Before answering, Mirage felt the wave of guilt again, and thought she should go and repay him.

She pushed the button.

"Ok, I'll be on my way tonight."

On her way there, she felt nervous, which was very strange to her. There was nothing to be nervous about, she was probably just going there to help him with his revenge-plot again. No biggie.

Still, the nerves were growing, and she couldn't stop them.

_Wow,_ she thought as she gazed at the familiar island, _He's really fixed this place up. _

It was true. He added major installments to his lair. She was impressed.

After the smooth landing, she walked into the lair's main hallway. She stared down at the end of it, at the same big door with the 'S'

across it.

Why did she feel so nervous?

She walked down the hallway as she had down many times before. She stopped at the door.

She heard Syndromes voice, and pressed her ear up against the door.

"No, no, no! That's not right! Why do I make things so complicated for myself?" He yelled.

She knew that tone in his voice meant he was working on some new invention. She smiled as she heard him yelling as he had done those three years ago.

She stopped listening and lightly knocked twice on the door.

"Come In!" he yelled.

As she walked inside, she noticed everything was the same. Same table, same big computer screen, same crazy man whom she thought she would never see again.

"Mirage? I thought you'd be here later." he said.

"I decided to come early. Why? You didn't want me here early?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Syndrome smiled. She hadn't changed.

"You sure have been busy," she said as she sat down in a chair around the big table.

"I needed to add on to this place to make room for my project."

"So," she said, crossing her legs, "How exactly did you escape from that jet turbine and survive?"

"Easy," he said proudly, "With every cape, you need to have a cape ejector. And of course, I had a parachute, it's standard. So I quickly ejected my cape off and opened my parachute."

"Why didn't you contact me earlier?" Mirage replied.

"There was no need. For the first year I added on to the lair and for the past two I've been working on my plan."

"Which is...?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"So what did you need me for in your 'project'?"

"Basically helping me decide on some things, things you'll learn about tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because it's not ready today."

"Then why am I here today?"

"Ask yourself that. You're the one that decided to come here early."

Syndrome went back to some blueprints on the table.

_Should I say sorry? Would I sound stupid? Should I ask if he's mad at me?_ All these questions floated in Mirage's mind.

"What should I do for now?" she asked.

Syndrome answered while he looked over the blueprints.

"Well, I don't really have anything for you to do now, just find something to do and come to dinner at 6:30, you remember where the dining room is."

"I'm guessing my room is in the same place as always, too?"

"You got it." he said, and wrote something down on a sheet of paper beside the blueprints.

Mirage walked out and headed for her room.

Kind of a slow beginning, but I promise the next chapter will be much better!!!!

You can comment, but don't be too hard on me, I'm new at this!


	2. Chapter Two

Hi again!

I know the first chapter was kinda slow but I promise it will get better,

because I already have alot written, and duh I know what will happen!

**A Mirage of Violet**

**Chapter 2**

At the dinner table, it was very quiet. Syndrome read plans and ate at the same time, and Mirage had nothing to do but eat.

Syndrome finished reading and pushed the plans aside.

"So," he started, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I bought a house with the money you gave me, and I haven't worked any where, so basically nothing."

"Oh," he said, "sounds boring."

"It is, when you're alone..."

She sighed and got up.

"I'm finished, I think I'll turn in early,"

"Fine, be in the conference room by 10:00."

She walked out.

Mirage easily awoke at 8:00, as she usually did. This gave her plenty of time to eat, get ready, and of course, relax.

A few minutes before she left her room, she decided to ask Syndrome why he had called her back here.

She wanted -no- needed to know. Why would he call her after she betrayed him? They had had a relationship, but she figured it had ended after the whole betting-her-life situation. Did he still have feelings for her? Did he ever? She needed an answer, but how should she ask the question?

_I'll figure it out when I get there,_ she thought, and headed to the conference room at 9:50. She always liked to be on time.

When she got there, the room was empty, as she expected it to be.

Syndrome was always late. Not too late, but late all the same. This annoyed her, as she was always early or on time, and had to wait for him.

She thought this time would be good for thinking of how to ask the right question to him.

_"Why did you call me back here after what I did?"_

No, too long.

_"Why do you want me here when you could easily find another person to help you?"_

No, once again too long. And too wordy.

What about something simple, like:

_"Why did you call me back?"_

It was ok, but it didn't say everything she wanted it to.

The door busted open.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he walked to his seat.

"I'm used to it," she replied.

It was now or never, she had to ask.

"I wanted to ask you something..." she said, staring at the table.

_Ugh, why did I say that? That was dumb... _she thought

He looked up from his plans.

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me back here?"

"I needed your help-"

"No, I mean why me?"

"I don't understand," he said

"You know what I did to you, I let them escape. Why would you call someone who betrayed you?"

Now she was so curious she didn't care what she said or how she said it. She wanted an answer, and she was going to get it.

"Because," he said quietly

"Because what? I need an answer Syn-"

"Because I needed to see you," he blurted out.

"I couldn't give up what we had, even if we don't have it anymore," he stated, looking at the table.

She was shocked. No, she was beyond shocked. She didn't know he still had feelings for her. In fact, she didn't think he ever had.

The room was silent.

"Well, you got your answer. Can we go over the plan now?"

"Yes, now we can," she said, coming back from her world of thoughts.

He pressed a button on a remote making a hologram of a robot appear on the table. It looked like the last one, only now it was flying and had more legs.

"This is the new Omnidroid 10,000-2. As you can see, I've made more modifications. It can now fly, teleport, and of course, it's stronger."

He clicked the remote again and the hologram disappeared.

"But for it to be that strong, it's almost uncontrollable once you unleash it..." he said with a sigh. "So I've found one way for it to be in combat without bringing it to Mr. Incredible and his family. If we did bring it there, it might go on a rampage and destroy other targets, maybe even my plane. So I needed to make a sort of 'arena' for it to be in."

He pushed a button revealing another hologram on the table. It showed a hole under the island where the 10,000-2 was stored.

"Did you build any other robots?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, one other that we'll use later. But anyway, I was thinking when we unleash the omnidroid 10,000-2, after it kills the Incredibles, we'll need to destroy it before it wreaks the lair."

"So what's this?" Mirage said looking at the hologram.

"Oh that. I've built a huge trap right outside the island."

"Great, so how are you going to get it to catch them?" she said.

"That was my only mistake. But, I've found a way to fix it."

"Go on."

"I need to lure them over here right? What made Mr. Incredible's family come last time?"

"Well," Mirage started, "Obviously they thought he was in trouble. so they came to rescue him-"

"Exactly. If another member of their family was somehow-I don't know-kidnapped here, the rest of the family would come to get him or her." said Syndrome.

"So you're saying-"

"Yes. We bring the smaller robot to their town, and while they're fighting away, one of them has to be hurt on the ground at some point. And when that happens, we'll swoop down and pick them up."

"Which one?" Mirage asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean which Incredible will you get, or prefer to get?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter..." he said.

"Sure it does. You need to program the robot to attack that one person the most so there'll be a better chance of them being knocked out." Mirage explained "Which one do you want?"

"You choose one, I don't care." Syndrome said.

"Well, I was thinking one of the children would be easiest to grab..."

"Which one though? The both have powers to try to get away from us."

"Right. Well, if you have some of that dis-invisa powder, we could equipt the robot with some and always know where the teen-aged girl is." said Mirage.

"True, and that running kid is way too fast for the velocipods anyway."

"So the girl it is." Mirage announced.

"Yeah, what's her name anyway?" Syndrome wondered.

"Her name? Well, I never really knew.."

"Uh, it doesn't matter. We'll find out later."

"Alright," said Mirage, who was a little curious why he'd want to know anyway. What did it matter?

"See?" he said, turning in her direction, "This is also why I needed you here. I would have never thought of dis-invisa powder, we actually have some in the back room."

_Wow, _thought Mirage, _Saying he needed to see me and a compliment?_

Mirage smiled at the thought.

Syndrome smiled back, then snapped out of it and gathered his plans from the table.

"So," he said, still straightening up his plans, "That's all of my plan for now. Any questions?"

"Yes, did you build the smaller robot that you're going to send to the Incredibles, or did you already have it made? Is it a duplicate of the 9,000?"

"Actually, I saved the blueprints for the 9,000 and built it within these three years. So yes, it is a duplicate."

"Oh, I see."

Syndrome grabbed his plans from the table.

"Well, I've got to add the dis-invisa powder to the 9,000, so I better hurry on that,"

"Yes, and I would also like to see the area where the 10,000-2 is being stored." she said.

"So, I guess I'll just see you at dinner them," he said, and turned and walked out.

Mirage sat there, looking at the hologram on the table which he forgot to turn off. She grabbed the remote and clicked the off button.

She was overwhelmed by emotions now. Surprised, confused, impressed, excited, and for some reason, happiness.

She thought of his very bright blue eyes, romantic and powerful. How he used to hole her and spread his warmth through her body, how...

No. No, no, no.

_I can't do this, I won't do this. I'm not making the same mistake twice._ She thought

She snapped out of her thoughts and headed for the area where the 10,000-2 was.

Please please please email me and tell me what you think.

So far I've filled up 2 full blank books full of this story, so all I gotta do is type them up here, which may take a while.

I'll try to type them up quick, but usually my brother hogs the computer, so be patient.

Chapter 3 will be up very soon.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi again!

I'm trying very hard to type this up quickly, because I want to get what I've already written in my blank books out on here. I'm going to try to type at least one chapter a day, but it might not happen everyday. I need to set this goal for myself though, or else I won't update very much at all.

In this chapter, Violet has to be in between the ages of 15-17. I wasn't sure what age she was at in the movie, but I guessed it was around 13-15. So you can pick what age, but I thought she would be 15 in this.

Anyway, here's Chapter three!

**Chapter Three**

"Violet!"

Violet walked out of her room into the living room to see her mom getting her coat on.

"Oh there you are Vi. I'm going to need you to watch Jack-Jack while I'm out."

Violet sighed. "Fine..."

She watched her mom drive away through the window.

She hated this. Babysitting was so...boring. So...not her. Violet knew she wasn't right for this kind of job.

**CRASH!**

_Oh no, _she thought, _Jack-Jack must have broken something again..._

She rushed to his room only to see Jack-Jack sleeping soundly in his new bed (he was now 3).

"What the-"

**CRASH!**

She looked out the window to see a huge metal ball rolling over cars. It was heading straight for their house.

She panicked.

_Should I fight? I know I can't beat it alone...but Jack-Jack will be in danger if I don't..._she thought.

She ran to her room and pulled on her super suit. She knew she had to protect Jack-Jack.

When she opened the front door to find it in the driveway, she noticed it was like an exact replica of the robot in the city tree years ago.

"Syndrome.." she whispered, "He's alive?!"

The giant robot smashed an arm on the pavement, grabbing a huge block of the street over it's head.

"Uh oh," she said quickly.

She turned invisible and ran behind a tree.

The robot dropped the chunk of street, and sprayed out some sort of dust all over the area, spraying Violets leg which was just in front of the tree.

The robot suddenly jumped next to her, grabbing her leg.

"OW!" she screamed.

The powerful claws of the robot started to dig into her leg and it pulled her up towards the sky.

Suddenly the wind blew harder. Violet was dangling upside-down and saw a sort of helicopter-like plane in the sky.

"Stop! I don't need you to kill her..."

Syndrome flew out of the plane and by the robot.

Violet quickly used her invisibility.

_He doesn't see me..._she thought_, He thinks I got out and ran away..._

"You do know I can see you, right?"

Syndrome was right in her face.

Shocked, Violet lifted her hands in front of her, making a force field around her body.

"I thought you would do that..." he said as he flew backwards and clicked a button on his wrist.

Violet turned her head to see a homing missile coming toward her.

She smiled. She knew it would be blocked by her force field.

As it got closer, she suddenly felt scared.

_What if it didn't block the missile?_ she thought.

The missile ripped through her force field, shattering it into dust.

The pain felt like 1 million bombs blowing up inside her.

She swung far back from the impact, which hit her right ribcage.

"Well, that takes care of your force fields, and your invisibility is over, too..." he said.

Violet touched her ribs to see if it was bleeding. It was.

"So it looks like we're ready to go."

He pushed a button on his wrist again, which made the robot drop her on the ground.

By now Violet was in severe pain, with broken ribs, many slashes dug into her leg, and now a huge bruise on her shoulder from the fall. She could barely move now.

"Crap! My Zero-point energy won't work," Syndrome said as he pushed a button on his wrist furiously.

He sighed. "Looks like I'll have to carry you to the plane..."

He swooped down, scooped her up, and flew off into the plane high above.

As the plane flew to the Island, Violet was locked in some sort of chamber, laying on the ground.

She didn't dare to move, she was afraid the pain would worsen if she did.

The door opened.

Syndrome stood in front of the doorway, then closed it.

"Well, since you obviously can't move, let me tell you my plan and why you're here," he said.

_Great.._Violet thought, _Rub it in my face that my powers suck and I can't help anyone..._

He paced the floor.

"It worked out quite well, actually," he started, "I was planning on having the robot fight your entire family, but luckily only you were home. I would have gotten you anyway, but this was so much easier!"

"Gotten me anyway?" Violet said, turning in his direction. It was hard for her to move, but she tried.

"Yes, you see, that was my plan. I was going to get you so that your family will come to my island and step right in to my amazingly built trap!"

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "It didn't matter really who it was, actually. We just had some dis-invisa powder left over and thought we should use it somehow. And what better way than this?"

"So that's your evil plan?" Violet said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey I don't need any of that little girl. This is a great plan! It's working so far, isn't it?"

"Actually-" Violet started.

"Of course it is! And you know why it's working? Because I thought of it! And when we get back to the island-"

"Wait, the island? Didn't they figure out you lived there and took you out? Wait, everyone thinks you're dead! How-"

"Right! Exactly!" he interrupted. "I went back to the island and when they came to check it out, I simply said I was someone else who bought the old lair. Well, actually, one of my assistants did because they would have known it was me if they saw me, obviously..."

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"Escape? Why should I tell you? I barely know anything about you, so you won't know anything about me."

He laughed and walked out.

Violet sat there, staring at the wall. She suddenly grew tired, and took a long nap on the cold floor of the jet's chamber.

Thank you soccergurl1990! You gave me my first review!

I'm probably going to type my next chapter tomorrow, so look for it!


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry about the two day wait...I know I'm supposed to write everyday, but I just get so busy!

Anyway, here's chapter 4 for ya.

**Chapter Four**

When Violet awoke, she was in another room, only it wasn't in the plane anymore.

She was laying on a couch, a black one with a big 'S' across it.

The room had nothing but a few couches, chairs, and a window, which had bars across it.

She got up slowly, remembering her wounds.

_Maybe I can turn invisible now, _she thought, _There can't be that dust stuff that the robot sprayed out in here..._

She disappeared.

Suddenly, holes appeared in the walls and ceiling, which sprayed the dis-invisa powder all over her.

Then a video camera shot out from the ceiling right at her.

_Ugh..._She thought, _Great, just great._

She turned visible again and everything went back to normal, including the camera, which shot back up into a secret panel in the ceiling.

She knew the door was locked, but just to make sure she jiggled the handle.

Locked.

She walked over to the window and saw an amazing view of the island. Even though she was being held hostage here, didn't mean she couldn't like the scenery.

_My force fields! _she remembered, _ I wonder if I have enough strength to make one now..._

She put her hands out in front of her and tried hard to make one.

"Ow!" she yelped.

A sharp pain shot through her shoulder and chest, which still hurt very badly.

She sat back down on the couch, clenching her ribs. Her super suit had blood stained on it now, but she didn't care.

_I wonder if mom got home yet and noticed I'm gone, _she wondered, _I know dad was at a 'bowling' tournament, and Dash was at a friends for the night, so they're probably not back yet. Wait, mom didn't even say where she was going when she left!_

Violet sighed, wondering if she was missed yet.

_It has to be somewhere around 8:00 now, the sun's going down, _she thought, _Mom left at 3:00....I've been gone for 5 hours already._

The door opened.

Violet turned her head to see Mirage.

"Hello there. I see you have awoken. How do you like this room? Great view..."

"Mirage? Why are you back here helping Syndrome? You were on our side!"

"Which is a side I should have never been on. I made a commitment, and I broke it. Now I'm here to put the pieces back together." She sat down next to Violet.

_I knew it, _thought Violet, _I knew we should have never trusted her!_

Violet was disgusted.

Mirage looked down at Violets hand, which was still holding tightly to her ribs.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes, not that you would care."

"Actually, I do. We can't have you die, you're our bait."

Mirage stood up.

"Let me take you to the doctor. We have one here, you know."

As much as Violet wanted to go, she knew Mirage couldn't be trusted.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, looking at her leg, which had many huge gashes in it.

"Obviously you are not, so let's go-"

"I'm not going with you!" Violet said loudly, and turned away.

"You're a very stubborn girl," said Mirage, "But I can make you come with me,"

"Yeah? And how is that?"

"You don't want to know, so you better just come,"

"I already told you, I'm not-"

Mirages eyes started to glow a bright blue. The light from her eyes stretched out and surrounded Violet.

"What the-OW!"

It shocked her entire body 5 times. Then Mirage stopped, and Violet felt numb all over. She was paralyzed.

"I told you, you should have listened. My power is electricity. I can shoot beams of it from my eyes and hands. So you better not mess with me. Now, let's get you to the doctor,"

Mirage picked Violet up and walked down the hallway to the doctors.

Yeah I know, kinda short chapter, but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be twice as good though.

Thank you Terra Water and Xaviere Jade for the reviews.

I changed the formatting, too, Xaviere Jade. Thanks for the advice, I hope you like the rest of the story. I don't write exactly everything from my notebooks, I usually change it as I type it, but I agree, I should do more editing.

Look for Chapter five tomorrow!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Wow! Thank you everyone for the reviews! It's great to know people like my fic.

It's really weird that you said to tell about when Violets parents found out, soccergurl1990, because that's the part that's next!

Anyway, here's chapter five...

**Chapter Five**

Helen Parr was driving back home from her friend's house (Honey, Lucius's wife, was where she was at).

She completely didn't notice the huge hunk of street missing in front of her house.

When she got out of her car, a neighbor walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry, I called the police but it was too late, the robot zoomed away into a huge plane and flew off and-"

"Wait!" said Helen, "Slow down! Now, what happened?"

"You mean you don't know yet?" the neighbor asked.

"No, what happened?" Helen replied.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do, Mrs. Parr. I have to go though, goodbye!"

The neighbor quickly ran back to her house.

_What was that all about? _Helen thought.

She heard Jack-Jack crying, and hurried inside.

"Vi! Violet!" she yelled, "Violet, where are you?"

She went to Jack-Jack, who was very upset. His new bed was torn and burned, and he was on the floor crying.

She picked him up.

"Violet Parr! You have not been a very good babysitter, young lady!"

She rocker Jack-Jack in her arms.

"What's wrong Jack-Jack? Mommy's here....Vi! Where are you?"

She ran through the rooms of the house.

Then she remembered what the neighbor said. Well, she remembered parts.

_She said something about a robot...and it flying away...._she thought.

"Violet?!" her voice became more scared.

When she searched the last room, she knew what had happened.

Violet was gone. She was kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------

Violet may have been paralyzed the whole time at the doctors, but that didn't mean she didn't know what was happening around her.

Actually, she was glad she was paralyzed and numb, because she didn't feel the stitches being sewn into her leg.

The doctor then gave her sleeping gas and she dozed off while he x-rayed her ribs and put a small cast around them.

When she awoke, Mirage was standing above her 'hospital' bed.

"There," Mirage said "You're all fixed."

Then Violet noticed that Mirage was holding something like a shirt...a red shirt....with an 'I' on it....

"Why do you have my super suit?!"

"The doctor couldn't put the cast around you with it on, so he gave it to me for safe keeping." Mirage explained.

Violet looked down at what she was wearing now. A white shirt and black capri's. She could see the stitches in her leg. She liked her super suit better.

"Well, he's not putting the cast on me now so I'll have it back,"

"I don't think so. We know there's a homing signal on it. You won't be getting it back." Mirage explained.

"Yes...I...WILL!"

Violet gabbed for it, but Mirage was too quick and jumped back.

"Give it back!"

"No. We're dropping it off from one of our jets somewhere in Russia. Hopefully they'll think you're there and go there..."

Violet couldn't believe this.

_This is so unfair! _she thought, _Now there is almost no way for them to find me...._

"Wait," Violet started, "Don't you want them to find me and come here? So they can fall in some trap?"

"Yes," said Mirage, "But we don't want them to 'cheat' to find you. Plus, we need a little more time programming the 10,000-2."

"The what?"

"It is not of your concern. I will come for you at noon and you will be served lunch and sent to a containment center."

_I got out of the containment center last time, I can do it again...._Violet thought with a smile.

"Now," said Mirage, "Rest here."

She left, and Violet was alone with her thoughts.

She was happy to be healing, but was worried for her family.

_It has to be morning by now..._she thought.

She turned her head and saw a clock on the wall.

9:30 am.....

She closed her eyes and tried to rest a little more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it!

Look for the next one tomorrow!


End file.
